Devil's awakening
by Dragime
Summary: Gaara meets a strange child named Nina with a dark past, darkened only by Gaara's actions from years ago.


Flailing in a fit, Nina cried for help, though no voice heard. None except Kabuto, whom looked on from afar. All seals within her body had been broken with a single jutsu; all the chakra poured out of her flesh, ripping chunks of skin from her bones. The dark mist smothered her body and no amount of agenizing screams cured the pain. Kabuto's smile shifted his glasses further down his nose, resulting in a split second of blindness. He was proud that he'd captured the one Orochimaru wanted for his twisted experiments.

"So, you're meant to be 'The Kage', a proxy in place of god, and a Diclonius; and yet, with one jutsu, all that sealed chakra that was inside you was released, causing unbearable pain. However, your shadow chakra hasn't ripped your body apart. No wonder Orochimaru wants you."

"Nina!" Cried out Temari, rushing to the crying girl with an unstoppable power, though the Sand ninja couldn't get within three metres of Nina without being ripped to shreds by the black chakra. Following hastily, Kankura and Gaara both appeared through the light. The emotions built up inside Gaara, finally understanding what Nina was talking about; finally understanding his own mistake.

"Hey, kick the ball here! Over here!" Cried a young boy playing soccer (_or Football! Please don't kill me T_T_) with a group of unnamed friends. As one of his friends kicked the ball off course, each stopped running and stared. Another boy, watching from a distance, watched the ball glide up the edge of the cliff. The ball had finally stopped moving and landed on top of the cliff, too high for the children to reach and none knew a climbing jutsu. Clutching his teddy bear tightly in one arm, the red head boy shifted the sand that the ball rested atop of, pulling the sand down with the ball. As the sand came closer to Gaara, each child stood in awe, watching the ball move. The red headed boy stretched his arm out, catching the ball as the sand dropped it. Each child's eyes where averted to Gaara, standing alone in the shadows. "I-it's that kid!" "Come on, let's go!" "But I want the ball back!" "Forgot it, I'm not asking _him_ for it!"

Dropping his only friend, the lonely child tightened his hold of the ball and begun to whisper "I don't want to be alone anymore." Unintentionally, the sand below the children's feet begun to move, causing each one to lose their footing, eventually trapping their legs within the sand. Screaming, they feared for their lives. Rage built up in Gaara. His whole life, everyone shunned him, condemned him and left him alone. No friend to help him out of his sorrow, the darkness just kept eating away at him. Each of these children could have been there for him, but everyone feared Gaara.

Before a fatal attack from the sand could be dealt, a blonde man stood before each fallen child, screaming "No Gaara, you can't do this!" Instantly, the sand recoiled from the attack and released its victims. "You can't do this Gaara." Repeated the man, now covered with cuts and bruises from the sand. "Yo-Yoshimaru…"

Gaara sat on his swing again, looking at his teddy. His friend didn't judge him, nor did he care about the sand. He didn't treat Gaara like everyone else did, but then he didn't stand up for Gaara either. This aggravated Gaara, and in a fury, he threw the bear at the ground and turned away. The sun had fallen a considerable amount, and the boy was about to take his leave. Standing, he came eye to eye with his bear. Frightened, he fell to the ground and the sand instantly outreached, sensing fear in Gaara's heart. "Oh, sorry…I saw you throw him on the ground and wanted to give him back to you." Spoke a high voice from a distance, though nothing indicated her holding the bear. She dropped the bear into Gaara's lap, though he had no intention to catch the bear. He couldn't avert his eyes from the girl roughly ten metres away claiming to be returning his friend.

The girl didn't look wealthy nor clean. Her body was covered in dirt, bruises and noticeably, blood. There was blood everywhere, though it was mostly dried. Her black and red tartan skirt as well as white singlet were stained almost completely crimson. But the one thing that stood out beyond all else was two horns, one each side of her skull. "I didn't mean to startle you." She said, holding her hands behind her back and bending slightly forward, leaning on her left leg. "I saw what happened before…But it wasn't your friends fault, nor was it yours." Gaara didn't want anything to do with this girl, and as she approached him, he shuffled backwards, dropping his bear again.

Slightly offended, the girl turned to face the sunset overlooking Sunagakure. "My name's Nina. Everyone always called me a monster because of my horns. They kept telling me I wasn't human and that nobody ever cared about me. They also told me that I'll never have a home in this world, so I'm making a home for myself." A bead of sweat rolled down Gaara's head, glistening a yellow-orange colour as it fell. Smiling, Nina turned to face Gaara again, her long, black tied hair following her head's movements.

A silence passed between the two, finally being broken by Gaara's stuttered voice. "I-I'm Gaara…" As Gaara blinked, the world went dark, only to open his eyes to Nina centimetres from his face. Again he screamed in shock; a scream ended by a hand being put over his mouth. Recoiling her left hand, Nina offered her right hand to help Gaara off the ground. Confused and horrified, though acting as a friend, Gaara took hold of Nina's hand, again dropping teddy. A vector reached for the bear and held him up again. "I'm sure you bear doesn't want to be left alone either."

"What…what are you?" Asked Gaara, swallowing his fear.

"A monster…Or a Diclonius…Whatever term you want to use"

"Yes but, what's a Diclonius?"

"Oh, well I don't know too well myself, but I know I'm very different to a human. They said 'I'm also very different to most other Diclonii. First, a Diclonius has four invisible arms, each two metres long. I, though, have eighteen invisible arms, also called 'vectors', and each is sixty metres long. Also, each of my vectors has the destructive power to slice a building in half or sink a small island'. They also told me that I was hand-chosen by god to re-create humanity and that I should kill every human I meet. But now they're all dead, so it doesn't matter what they say."

Why so forward with such a thing? Is this girl lying to me? Such a thing is from nightmares, not reality. "W-why…are you h-here?" Stuttered Gaara, that feeling of fear engulfing him again. Another long silence passed between the two children, until finally Nina turned to the ground. "Father…I can't let him find me…" She whispered. "Gaara!" Nina cried happily, pouncing forward to place her hands roughly on his shoulders. "Let's be friends!"

Black liquid and blood splattered out of Nina's mouth and the curse marks turned her skin black. "Show your true colours Kage!" Shouted Kabuto, enjoying the sight of suffering. "Why do you keep calling her Kage?" Snapped Temari, glaring up at Kabuto, resting his hands on the hand railing. "You really don't know? Nina's the only survivor of the Tokigakura disaster thirteen years ago. Being the only person left alive from 'the village hidden in time', it legally makes her 'The Kage'; The Shadow. There is no higher ninja than The Kage. Not the Kazekage, Hokage or any other village leader can even compare to The Kage, or rather this Kage."

"What the hell are you saying? There were no survivors!"

Shmuckly, Kabuto re-adjusted his glasses and calmly stared at Temari. "There was one, though nobody believed the survivor even existed. She became a myth; a dark bedtime story for everyone in every other village. Were you ever told the story of 'The girl of eighteen'? It's only recently been told to children, but maybe you've heard it."

"No…no way…Nina's a…Diclonius?" Exclaimed Temari, looking back at Kankuro and Gaara. The news was no surprise to Gaara, though, as he learnt this years before.

"A child born of hate and death, I am one. Growing in a dark room, I am two. Abused by my father, I am three. Cruelly experimented on, I am four. Killing all who hurt me, I am five. Finding a friend, I am six. My father killed my first friend, I am seven. My friend gave me her name before she died, I am eight. I killed my friend's abusive father, I am nine. People on the streets cursed me, I am ten. I killed everyone, I am eleven. I fled Tokigakure, I am twelve. I went to Sunagakure, I am thirteen. I met a dear friend, I am fourteen. Someone close to my friend was going to kill my friend, I am fifteen. I killed the man before he could kill my friend, I am sixteen. My friend didn't understand and hated me, I am seventeen. My father found me, I am eighteen.' Sums up Nina's life in eighteen lines. There's so much more, like how her father raped her repeatedly and how everyone she met besides her two friends beat her up."

Everything finally made sense to Gaara, and now he regretted everything he'd done to this point in his life.

_Just a teaser. I might continue on with this story, probably will actually. It's not too bad, but I've been working on the plot for a few months without ever intending to write it, but hey, here's a story!_


End file.
